$ \dfrac{4}{6} \div \left(\dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{9}{2}\right) = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(\dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{9}{2}\right) = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{9}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(\dfrac{3 \times 2} {8 \times 9}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{2}{3} \div \dfrac{6}{72} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{3} \times \dfrac{72}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{2 \times 72}{3 \times 6} $ $ = \dfrac{144}{18}$ Simplify: $ = 8$